


A Night of Dancing

by ali_jade01



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Knife Kink, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_jade01/pseuds/ali_jade01
Summary: Smutty excerpt for a future even in my fic Where Chains and Shadows Meet between Cassian and Nesta's son and one of Iris' friends :)
Relationships: OC X OC
Kudos: 2





	A Night of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning this has knife kinks in it, so if you dont like that don't read :)

He kept looking at her. He couldn't not look at her. Her radiance dominated the room, and the way she was dressed tonight looked so mouthwatering… his heart was racing in his chest and it wasn't because he was nervous. His gazed zeroed in on her tongue as she licked the remnants of wine off her lips, and his mind started to wander to the other uses of her tongue…

Get a hold of yourself. He scolded himself, though he knew it'd take more than a cold shower to quell his desires.

The restaurant was swarming with fae coming to dance the night away with the help of some very strong alcohol, but Ramiel was perfectly content with watching Miah from the corners of the room. He met Iris' gaze as she danced in Azriel's arms and noticed his line of attention immediately, smirking.

He childishly poked his tongue out at her and he saw her laugh and whisper something in Azriel's ear.

With his attention momentarily captured by Iris, he failed to see Miah make her way over to him until she laid a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, his skin ignited and heat rippled through his blood. He felt like a savage, being reduced to his base needs to take this female right where she stood.

Although, how could anyone blame him when she was dressed so ravishingly? The deep neckline of her dress plunged almost to her navel, and he could clearly see every detail of her figure through the tight material. But he wanted more, so much more he could barely keep control of himself.

She noticed his staring and winked at him. "Like what you see, Ramiel?"

The sound of his name from her lips drove him insane, and suddenly, his pants were very uncomfortable indeed.

"I do." He growled softly, making sure he held eye contact as he laid a hand on her waist. As he predicted, she flushed, but yielded to his hand and pressed herself closer to him.

"Why don't you come and dance?" She whispered.

Ramiel smirked and leant down to whisper in her ear. "Why should I when I have all my entertainment here in front of me?"

Just before he pulled away he bit her earlobe and relished in the sharp gasp she gave as she arched into him.

He didn't think it was possible for his blood to heat any further, yet hear she was, proving him wrong. He felt like he was on the verge of boiling.

When he met her gaze again, her eyes were half-lidded. He hadn't been gentle with the bite either, a bead of blood forming where his canines had pierced her skin. Yes, there was no protest on her expression, in fact she looked like she was ready for him to do it again.

His smirk grew, she gave no illusions to her willingness for pain. That, he could definitely deliver.

Leaning down again, he slid his tongue along her exposed neck, making sure to bite it lightly. He was almost certain he heard the faintest moan leave her lips.

As that moment, candlelight glinted off his exposed dagger strapped to his thigh, and her eyes instantly went to it and she licked her lips.

Oh. Oh. 

His pants were tightening to the point of pain and his desire was almost overwhelming. He wanted her in his bed, more than that, he wanted her strapped to his bed. He wanted to take his dagger that she was so focused on and drag it along her skin as she writhed beneath him.

Her hand fell from his shoulder to wrap around his bicep, and she stepped forward so she was pressed against him.

Then, she definitely moaned, and by the mortified look on her face she hadn't meant to. But he knew why… so close to him, her stomach was firmly pressed against his hardness, one that was definitely obvious.

He smirked, then repeated her own words to her. "Like what you feel, Miah?"

"Yes." She whispered, he eyes wide and mouth slack. She was so close he could feel her heart racing… which meant too that he could feel the firm swell of her breasts pressed against him.

Gods this female will be the death of me.

Ramiel encircled her wrist with his hand, while his other arm was still wrapped around her waist, and began to move towards the streets of Velaris.

He was acutely aware of her body language, ready to release her at any instant if she gave any indication that she did not consent to the handling, but there was no resistance. She followed him as her lead them through the darkened streets. She showed no hint of apprehension as he picked her up and flew them to his room in the river estate, even though she likely knew exactly where this journey was going to end.

As soon as they landed in his room, he spun her around and slammed her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his hips and holding her there as she squirmed.

Then, his lips were on hers, forceful and wanting. She yielded completely, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to battle with hers as she wove her hands into his hair.

He pressed his hardness against her core and nearly whimpered at the heat building there. His cock twitched in his pants and he had to restrain himself from burying himself inside her right then and there. He had wonderful, wonderful plans for her yet.

She was so desperate, dragging her nails along his neck, no doubt leaving marks… not that he was complaining.

His hands drifted to her behind, and he gripped, hard. She cried out, but did not appear averted to the action, instead squeezing her legs tighter around his waist.

He pulled them off the wall, and walked towards his bed. He wasted no time in unceremoniously dumping her on his bed, and his eyes zeroed on her dress, which had now ridden up past her thighs.

And she wasn't wearing anything else underneath.

His mouth dried instantly. If he didn't get his pants off soon-

But, he had to have his fun first. He wanted her squirming under him, begging for release, begging for him before he gave in to his desires.

With a smile, he drew out his dagger that she'd been staring at so intently, and examined its sharp edge while she watched.

Slowly, so tortuously slowly, he slid the flat of the knife along her inner thigh, and she quivered with the effort of keeping her legs apart and bare for him.

He knelt on the ground in front of her, holding her gaze as he licked the trail his knife had just followed. She groaned and shook, but he held her knees apart with his hands, never once looking away from her. Then, ever so slowly, he tilted the knife so the sharpened end balanced against her leg. He waited.

"Please Ramiel." She gasped.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He whispered against her legs.

"I want you to use that knife against me." She panted, her usually russet eyes almost wholly black with desire.

"As you wish, my lady."

He lightly pressed the tip of the knife against her leg, dragging it upwards and leaving a shallow cut in its wake. Miah jolted, moaning as the light wound stung. While she was caught in the momentary pain, he dipped his head down and licked the centre of her, tasting all the delicious wetness that had been building there.

Her responding moan and the strength of her legs as she tried to close them around his head was incentive enough for him to give another lick, this time whilst making another small cut on her thigh.

He cry echoed through his room, and Ramiel had never heard a sound so beautiful in his life. He continued to lick through her folds to the sensitive bundle of nerves, back and forth while she moaned and writhed above him. Once he could tell that she was coming close to the edge, he slowed.

Her sound of disappointment nearly made him start again, but he knew what came next would be so much better.

He sliced through her dress, momentarily regretting destroying it, until he became instantly entranced with her exposed body. She was quite easily the most beautiful fae he'd ever met, both male and female.

She frowned as he brought the knife away from her skin, but grinned as soon as he moved it against her throat, his other hand trailed from her shoulder, across to her breasts, and flicked at a nipple while she squirmed. The beauty of this position however, what that she couldn't move too far with a knife at her throat.

He descended onto her breasts, latching his mouth around one, licking, sucking and biting at it, before he gave the same treatment to the other. By this point she was begging for him.

And his own body was begging for her. He was done playing. He wanted Miah, and he wanted her rough and fast.

Relieved, he unbuttoned his pants and let himself come free. Miah's eyes focused completely on his cock, and that stare was enough to make it twitch.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded as fast as she could, still looking at him.

First, he teased her, running the tip of his cock along her entrance, but at her insistent whimpers, he allowed her reprieve.

He was slow at first, allowing her to adjust, but as soon as she had, he wasted no time in showing her how he liked things. She screamed as he pounded into her, full of ecstasy, and as he kept thrusting, he could feel her pulsing around him. She was close, and he'd be damned if he wasn’t either. Her body was like a work of art under his hands, and as he brought her over the edge, he found himself falling too.

When he was done, he slumped onto the bed, and instinctively she brought her arms around him to hold him against her chest. He felt so secure and safe right then in her arms, and suddenly, as if it had always been there, a bond snapped into place.


End file.
